monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster Gortak
Long ago, Gortak was the hero and protector of the miner dwarves, but lately, the dwarves and their new leader, General Atum, have been tormented and enslaved by Warthak. Now Gortak is back, determined to crush Warthak and save his dear miners! __TOC__ Overview Gortak was the first Warmaster to come out and is a very good one. He has great stats and a great trait. He can NER his whole team for 0 stamina with a 0 turn cooldown. He also has some hefty skills such as a single target 80 damage + Mega Stun, an Earth Hater move allows him to destroy his own type, and can also grant his team Control Immunity and Dark Protection which stops Dark monsters from destroying him. He provides a lot of needed coverage and a great monster to have. Pros: *Great stats and trait *AoE Quicksand and Sunburn *AoE Mega Stun *Team Dark Protection and Control Immunity *Has Extra Turn + 100% Damage Mirror making him able to reflect any damage an anticipation monster tries to do to him *Earth Hater to destroy monsters of his own element *Very High damaging skills *Team NER, 0s, 0CD Cons: *High cooldowns Recommended Moveset Ranked *Ground Split (AoE 45 Earth dmg + Quicksand + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) *Full Yager / Yager Round / Yager Shot (Full for Team Control Immunity and Dark Protection + self 100% Damage Mirror + self Extra Turn, 34s, 4 CD) / (Round for Team NER + Extra Turn, 28s, 2 CD) / (Shot for Team NER, 0s, 0CD) *Watch out Gortak! (80 Special dmg + MegaStun, 29s, 2 CD) *Unstoppable Dwarf (AoE 35 Earth dmg + Mega Stun, 35s, 4 CD) Choose Full Yager if you want to give your team, and Gortak, lots of protections while sacrificing NER. Choose Yager Round ''if you want to have NER for your team and still give Gortak an extra turn. Choose ''Yager Shot if you want to sacrifice the protections from Full Yager and the extra turn from Yager Round, but in return want a Team NER for 0 CD and 0 Stamina. Unranked *Yager Round / Yager Shot *Ridge Maker (70 Earth dmg + AoE Quicksand, 25s, 1 CD) *Tough Fists (AoE 45 Special dmg + self 40% Shield, 24s, 3 CD) *Bar Brawl / Tectonic Stamp (Bar for Self Earth Hater + 100% Damage Mirror, 28s, 3 CD) / (Stamp for 60 Earth dmg + Quicksand, 28s, 0 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Nebotus' Armor, Atum's Armor; Jasastur's Mask, Talany's Mask, Healing Mask Counters *He has Control Immunity trait, so using monsters with Trait Disable moves, such as Ingenica and Draghar, can remove that annoying trait. *Strong Dark attackers such as Helgudin, Zunobia, and Ixofex can deal a lot of damage to him. *CDA monsters, like Positron, Lord Pumpseed, and Pierceid, can activate his high cooldowns. Category:Earth monsters Category:Exclusive book Category:Superheroes book Category:Good Legions book Category:Warmaster Category:Duel Trait Category:Stun Immunity Category:Causes Stun Category:Cause Quicksand Category:Shield Casters Category:Attacker